


Orgasms and Cake

by NaughtyPastryChef



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Sam Winchester, First Time, Incest Kink, Light Angst, M/M, Mutual Pining, Power Bottom Sam Winchester, Stanford Era (Supernatural), Top Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:07:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23972752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaughtyPastryChef/pseuds/NaughtyPastryChef
Summary: Sam's first year at Stanford, Dean shows up on Sam's birthday after they've been apart for ten months. When Dean asks what Sam wants for his birthday, he replies honestly "Assisted Orgasms and Cake"
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Comments: 9
Kudos: 156





	Orgasms and Cake

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Classic rock radio on Sirius XM and the thought of Sammy not feeling whole unless that music, DEAN's music, was blasting in his ears.  
> Unbetaed cause I'm impatient and tense switches cause I stopped to watch a movie with my SO between starting and finishing the fic.

He’d cried himself out on the long bus ride so that once he unfolded himself from the too-small seat and climbed down in the California sunshine, his eyes were red but dry. He didn’t think he’d ever have any tears again, he’s cried so much.

Sam missed his brother like a phantom limb. He didn’t know how to live without Dean breaking into his personal space constantly or trying to annoy him into a reply.

The next few days were a whirlwind of new information, None of which sunk in as all Sam’s thoughts were filled with regrets that he’d spent so much time pushing Dean away when he didn’t really mean it. He was sure that he would never recover from this self-induced heartbreak.

The only time he was able to stop hurting was when he could shut himself in his dorm room with the two tee shirts he’d stolen from Dean and listen to Dean's music. Aside from class, it was the only time he wasn’t totally miserable. His dorm mate dropped out and he didn’t notice. As long as he had his little bits of Dean, he could make it.

Months passed and Sam barely noticed. He was adopted by two people in his English lit class; Jess and Brady. They tried to drag him out, tried to take him home for the holidays. Tried, even, to get him to parties. Sometimes he went, but if anything being around all those happy people made him even lonelier.

May, and with it finals, approached. Jess and Brady had given up on the parties and now solely worked to get him out of his room. They studied in the library, in the lunch hall, and outside. For a moment, Sam found himself distracted.

“I’m just saying. You don’t look like someone who likes that … 80s hair metal stuff. That hard rock, loud guitar, drum banging music.” Brady laughed and Sam smiled at him before asking softly, “oh yeah? So what does someone who likes that music look like?”

Brady’s mouth pinched and his eyes narrowed jokingly at Sam’s soft challenge. Sam smiled and lowered his eyes back down to the book open on his lap. After a moment, Brady let out a loud, “A Hah!” And Sam looked up.

Brady was subtly pointing across the quad. “He looks like he listens to your cock rock metal.” And time slowed as Sam’s eyes followed where Brady was pointing. 

Sam was up and running, books tossed aside and friends left in the dust, before his brain even fully processed that Dean was there. He threw himself at Dean, trusting him to catch his lanky body as he jumped and wrapped his legs around Dean’s hips, his arms around Dean’s shoulders and buried his face in Dean's neck.

“Easy Tiger.” Dean crooned into his ear and Sam took in a deep shuddery breath, the scent of DEAN in his nose for the first time in months. Deans grip on his hips softened, as though he were going to put Sam down but Sam locked his ankles behind Deans ass.

“Sammy you’re heavier than the last time I picked you up like this.” Dean said but made no more move to try and dislodge Sam.

Suddenly he heard soft footsteps and stifled laughter behind him. He squeezed his eyes shut and whispered “they don’t know you’re my brother.” The words were a risk, one he hadn’t been willing to take before he left, but ten long months without Dean made him rethink everything he once thought he knew.

“Well, I guess this explains the ten months of hair metal and pining. I’m Brady, this is Jess.”

“Hey. I’m Dean. I’d shake but, uh, my hands are full. You’ve been watching out for Sammy for me?”

“As much as he let us.” Jes piped up, her voice light and happier than he’d ever heard it before.

“Well thanks. Sorry it’s taken me so long to get here but I’ve never missed his birthday, not about to start now.” Sam heard Jess suck in a breath of surprise; he’d not told them it was his birthday. Hadn’t seen any point in celebrating when his heart and soul was anywhere but with him.

“... He didn’t tell you it was his birthday, did he? Well.” Dean shifted his weight but still didn’t let go, didn’t try and force Sam out of his arms, “Tell you what. Can you give us a few hours to catch up? I’m sure Sammy knows how to get in touch with you and you can meet us for dinner later, to celebrate?” Dean asked and Sam felt himself flush; a few uninterrupted hours with Dean to catch up sounded like the perfect thing. At the thought of it, Sam shifted his hips, his not-totally-soft cock rubbing on Dean’s stomach. He felt Dean’s spine tighten but he gave no other indication that he’d felt it.

Brady laughed aloud and Sam could hear the innuendo in his voice when he said “yeah. You two catch up. Sam, call my dorm when you’re heading out to dinner and we will try to join you.” Sam nodded without lifting his red face from Dean’s neck.

“Tickles Sammy.” Dean murmurred as Jess and Brady headed off wherever they went when they weren’t making Sam do things besides go to class. “C’n i put you down now? Gotta show me where we’re going Sammy.”

Reluctantly, Sam unhooked his ankles and slid down Dean’s front until he was standing in front of his brother. Dean looked good, even better than he remembered and he flushed as Dean’s eyes widened; apparently he’d spoken aloud.

“Where are we going, Sammy?” Sam turned and saw his expensive books just laying in the grass where he’d tossed them so he headed over to gather them up. He glanced up at Dean who hadn’t taken his eyes off Sam since Sam had climbed down from his arms; it felt good.

“We can head to my dorm and go from there, I guess? How long…” He didn’t want to ask. He didn’t really want to know when Dean was going to have to leave.

“I’ve got a couple days if you do. I got no case waiting for me yet, but my phone might ring soon and then I’ll have to go.” Dean shrugged, shoving his hands into his pockets and giving Sam what he privately called the ‘can i get your number’ smile. Sam felt his face flame again as he turned and started walking.

“You need anything outta the car right now?” He wanted to kick himself as he asked, couldn’t they talk about something a little more substantive? It had been ten long months without his brother and this is what was coming out of his mouth.

Suddenly, Dean was right beside him, the entire length of their bodies brushing as they walked. “No, Sammy, just need you.” Feeling breathless but bold, Sam moved all his books to one arm and with the opposite hand grabbed Dean’s, twining their fingers together.

“Me too.” The walk to his dorm felt endless and the tension between the two of them ratcheted with every step but neither one pulled their hand away from the other.

When they finally stepped inside Sam’s room and shut the door behind them, Sam let out a long breath and dropped his books on the table, sitting at the only unoccupied chair and watching Dean as he wandered around the tiny room.

“You’re here.” Sam offered again, wonder evident in his voice. Just having Dean in the room with him again, Sam felt lighter and better than he had since before he got on that bus ten months before.

“Meant what I said. Aint never missed one of your birthdays yet. Figured you leavin me and running off to California to go to school didn’t have to stop the streak.” Sam felt each word as a blow, flinching away from Dean’s version of the truth.

“I didn’t. You couldn’t. I mean. I wanted…” Sam felt all his words fail him as Dean kicked off his boots at the end of Sam’s too-small school issued bed. Dean turned his back on Sam and shrugged out of his leather jacket, tossing it over the small dresser at the end of the bed before he turned back around.

“I know what you wanted Sammy. Question is, do you still want it?” Dean asked as he sat down and draped himself across Sam’s bed. “You always had to make the first move. It was true then… still true now.” 

For the second time that day, Sam was moving before he fully registered the thoughts in his head. He practically threw himself on top of Dean's reclined body. For a moment, they just stared at each other as they lay pressed together chest to chest and thigh to thigh and everything between.

“So, Sammy, what did you want for your birthday?” Dean asked with a smile and just enough of his usual bravado that Sam let himself rise to the bait. He rolled his hips, his cock harder and more noticeable now, even through two pairs of jeans.

“Assisted orgasm. And later, cake.” Dean laughed up at him, opening his legs so Sam could slot himself in closer.

“Not pie?” Dean asked, his voice dropped down low and his dick hardening as they frotted against each other.

“S’my birthday not yours. Orgasms and cake.” Sam rocked his hips harder and gasped, his whole body a flame and wishing he’d been able to think long enough to take some clothes off before he tackled his brother.

“Now it’s orgasms, multiple? Greedy little brother.” Dean said and they both froze for just a second before Sam whined and shivered. He felt Dean slide his hands into the back pockets of his jeans and press down, rocking them together even more forcefully.

“You like that, little brother? Hmm? You want big brother’s help with some orgasms?” Dean lifted his head off Sam’s pillow and pressed his lips on the corner of Sam’s jaw, below his ear, “You want big brother’s dick?”

Sam whined again, squeezing his eyes closed tight as his cock throbbed in his jeans and he came all over himself. He trembled and shook in Deans arms but didn’t stop rocking their bodies together. Finally, he let out a breath and opened his eyes, prepared for Dean to tease him mercilessly but he wasn’t prepared for the way Dean’s pupils were blown and his lips parted.

“Oh fuck, Sammy, did you just come in your pants? Shit that’s so hot.” Dean gasped and Sam, post-orgasm lethargy vanishing, sat up so they could start pulling off their clothes. Soon, Sam was shoving to his feet, jello-knees barely keeping him upright so he could peel off his sticky, come-covered jeans and boxers. Before he could climb back onto the bed, Dean was gripping his hips and steering him to stand next to the head of the bed. Dean leaned over awkwardly and started to lick the come off his thighs and balls, bringing Sam right back to full hardness without ever touching his cock.

“Dean, Dee” Sam gasped out, bending over and rummaging under his mattress for the lube that he knew was there.

“MMmm, use that a lot little brother?” Dean asked, taking the tube and popping it open to coat his fingertips.

Sam shook his head as he climbed back on top of Dean, knees digging into the mattress on either side of Dean’s stomach. “Only on myself.”

“You just love to prove me wrong, don’t you? Every time I think you can’t get any hotter little brother.” Dean mumbled as he traced his lubed fingers down Sam’s crack till he was tapping gently at Sam’s hole. Sam let out a breath and curved his spine so that Dean could have a better angle to open him up. Dean could only get the very tip of his fingers in, but Sam couldn’t get off him. With a groan, he grabbed the lube and covered his own fingers.

“Too slow Dee.” Sam huffed out as he reached behind himself and knocked Dean’s fingers out of the way, slipping two of his own fingers inside right away. He bounced on the familiar digits, just trying to get his body wet enough to take Dean’s cock. He wanted it and he wanted it as soon as he could make his body ready.

“Slick up your dick now” Sam ordered Dean who grinned but did as he was asked.

“Loving the power-bottom side to you little brother, seriously.” Dean laughed as he grabbed Sam’s hips to help him move up and down.

Too soon and knowing it was going to pinch a little, Sam pulled his fingers out and shifted backwards until he could grab Dean’s dick in his hand and position it to sink down onto it.

“Just hold my hips.” He huffed out when he’d sunk about half-way down, the pinch and burning sensation having mellowed out into just a pleasant burn that made his dick throb and drip precome all over Dean’s stomach. He pressed the last little bit till his ass was hitting Dean’s hips and he let his head roll on his neck.

“Fuck up into me, c’mon. It’s not gonna take much.” Dean squeezed Sam’s hips hard enough that he knew there would be bruises long after Dean was gone and thrust his hips up, fucking up into Sam like a porn star. Sam threw his head back and groaned up at the ceiling, letting Dean use him like a sex toy. Dean’s cock was thick enough that without trying it was dragging along his prostate with every other thrust. Sam cupped the head of his own dick, rubbing the underside with his pinky and let himself come, his whole body clenching around Dean’s still thrusting cock.

“Cmon big brother. Come inside me. Fill me up.” He whined as his upper body dropped down on top of Dean’s.

Another few thrusts and Dean was grunting out his own orgasm, Sam could feel the sticky wetness of it as Dean rocked his dick in and out of Sam’s abused hole. They lay there, breathing each other’s air and letting their hearts slow and sync up before Dean spoke.

“This wasn’t what I was expecting when I came here but I’m glad it did. How’m I supposed to leave again?” Dean asked, stroking a hand up and down Sam’s sweaty back.

“We can talk about it later. But first, I’ve had my orgasms, now you owe me cake.”


End file.
